Sonic vs The Grox
by billiam2001
Summary: Sonic and his friends end up in the middle of a war between two races: The Grox, and the Siuslas. Read on as they begin to challenge The Grox and hope of defeating them. Little do they know, The Grox has colonies, lots of them. The rating may go up more as the story develops. And they meet someone unexpected in the end.
1. The Journey

**My first story on fanfiction! Anyways, here it is!**

_Chapter 1 -The Journey_

"Why are we doing this again?" Knuckles asked. "Because, we're trying to find intelligent life outside our galaxy, Knuckles." Tails said. Sonic and Amy looked back at the galaxy disappearing slowly every second. "Which galaxy are we going to?" Amy asked. "I'm thinking about going to this galaxy up ahead." Tails said, and pointed to a spiral galaxy that they were sure that is bigger than their own. "Wow, it sure is pretty and romantic." said Amy knowing that she was making Sonic look annoyed. "How long is it going to take to get there?" said Knuckles, who was impatient. "About 4 days." Said tails, who was getting really tired. "I think we should get some sleep." Sonic said. "Yeah, we'll need it for the excitement." Said Tails. The galaxy started appearing bigger and bigger as they got close to it.

Four days later

Sonic said, "Whoa, we must be getting close to it!" pointing to the galaxy. They were getting pretty close to the galaxy and were planning on going to the center of it. They landed on a planet called Gerandel, but it was inhabitable. "Whoa, what a bad place to live, but there is civilizations ahead, I can see them!" Sonic said, pointing to the buildings above. A figure started approaching towards them, but little did they know, it was the most hated race in the galaxy. "Hey there!" Sonic said, with his life support system on. "_KILL THEM! KILL THEM!" _One of the minions said, throwing anti-matter bombs at Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sonic. "Calm down guys! What's your problem!?" Tails said, putting a shield around them. _"WHOEVER ENTERS THIS AREA IS AS GOOD AS DEAD, UNLESS YOU PLAN ON MAKING FRIENDS WITH US, WHICH WE WILL __**NEVER**__ BE!" _One of the minions said, pointing at them. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy was knocked out. Little did they know, was that someone was fighting the minions as they attempted to destroy their civilization.


	2. Planet Ariah

**Sorry about how short my previous chapter was, I'll make it up by including this long chapter! Enjoy! Note: Instead of Normal POVs, I'll be including Amy's POV, Sonic's POV, Tails's POV, and (another person whose name I'm not going to say yet, but you'll know who it is whenever it has it.)**

_Sonic's POV:_

I wake up on a spaceship with my friends, and I see some other aliens. This frightens me at first, but I soon realize that they're not the same aliens as I met before, and there's the fact they are very calm, and they seem friendly and nice. I walk up to one of them and say, "Excuse me, but where are we?" as I keep on walking nervously in the spaceship. One of the aliens come out and says "You're on board the UFO codename spaceship 1, the original one." "Oh, and who are you?" I say. "Oh, sorry for not giving you a proper introduction!" He laughs. "My name is Eagauti. But you can call me Eagauti the Beautiful of the Siuslas Empire." Eagauti says. "Oh, what planet are we on?" I say. "We're on planet Ariah in the Keeris star system." Eagauti announces. "What were those other aliens?" I say. "What have you been living under a rock!?" Eagauti says, shocked. "No, I'm from another galaxy you see." Sonic says. "Oh, okay then. They're called The Grox. They are cruel. They attack planets without warning and they will kill you if you try to stop them." Eagauti says. "Wow, they sound even crueler than Doctor Eggman." I say. "Who's Doctor Eggman?" Eagauti questions. "Oh never mind…" I say, looking annoyed. "Step out on the planet." Eagauti says. "It's a habitable planet." "Oh… fine. As long as it's habita-"I was shocked by what I saw outside. It was a habitable planet, much like our planet on Mobius. I didn't know what to say… I even saw that it was well protected. Planes, vehicles, turrets, and even a turret that kept on flying across the planet. "Surprised?" Eagauti asked. "Yeah, very surprising. I don't even know what to say." I answered.

_Tails's POV:_

I wake up, and I see that I'm in a spaceship. I also see my friend, Sonic, talking to some alien captain. "Who are you?" I say, about to go over to him. "My name is Eagauti." He answers. "Oh… Sonic, what planet are we on?" I say, looking outside of the spaceship. "We're on planet Ariah, bud." Sonic answers. "Oh, cool! It looks like a much colonized planet!" I say. There's a notification and a weird robot looking creature flies into the spaceship "Sir, they're attacking one of the planets named Karnaluukus." The robot said. "It's ok, remember? That's one of the shield planets." Eagauti says. "What's a shield planet?" I say. "It's a planet that we claim to hold back The Grox from capturing our other planets."Eagauti announces. "That's horrible!" I say, looking angry. _I can't believe they would do such a thing! _I thought. "Well, The Grox would attack any colonized planet they see, whether it's a shield planet or a main planet." Eagauti says. Next thing I knew, the robots were swarming up around me, giving me some weird looking glop or whatever, and they said, "Want some purple spice? You can use it to make sweet purple tea!" One of the robots said. "Thanks! Oh, here you go!" I say, giving them 5 dollars. "Hehe, we don't accept that kind of money, we use Sporebucks, but thanks anyways! I know it's from a different galaxy, so I'll collect it as an artifact!" Eagauti says. "What are these robots named?" I say. "This one's name is GC-01." Eagauti says, pointing to a robot that that was gray, had six legs, and had lots of stuff that looked like was high-tech gadgets/weapons. "This one's name is GC-02." Eagauti says, pointing to a robot that had wheels for it's legs, and looked much higher tech, and was blue. "This one's name you probably already know, GC-03." Eagauti says, pointing to yet another robot that was blue, and had many jetpacks on it. "This one's name is GC-04." He says, pointing to another robot that looked much more powerful than the others, and had poison needles for it's feet. "This one is GC-05, but it's used for recording and can be used as a pet, too." He says, pointing to the robot that was always following Eagauti. It looked much smaller than the others, but looks like it could withstand quite a punch. "There's one more robot, but it's being made right now, and it's called the GC-06." He says. "Wow, but what does GC stand for?" I say, looking confused. "Galaxy Conqueror," He announces. "Want to go check out other planets?" He says. "Sure," I say. "But let me see the civilization first!" I finish. "Okay, follow me." Eagauti says. "Yes sir!" I said. He took me to a place that had many people on it, and Sonic was getting quite impatient. "Come on! I want to see the other planets already!" Sonic said, looking very annoyed. "Fine, fine." Eagauti says, looking quite annoyed himself. "But first, let's drink some purple tea." Eagauti says. "I'm in the mood for some tea." I say. "So, why did you come here?" Eagauti asks curiously. "Oh, we were just looking for life in other galaxies," I began. "But since we know about The Grox and everything, we might as well help you beat The Grox." I say. "You know, this Grox race kind of reminds me of The Metarex." I say. "…Metarex?" Eagauti says, looking curious. "Yes, do you want me to tell you about it?" I say. "Sure." He says. "Okay, it begins…"

_A couple of hours later…_

"Wow… they're just like The Grox in every way." He says, "Our galaxies might just be more alike than I thought." He finishes. "Yeah, except for the fact that we don't have other planets that have a lot of people on." I say, laughing really hard. Suddenly, a second spaceship shows up, striking the planet really hard. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" I say, really shocked. "Meh, no big deal, just pirates trying to steal our spice again." He says, looking really amused. "That's not funny, your planet could be robbed!" I say, looking really disappointed in him. "Don't worry! Jeez, all we have to do is this." He says, pressing a button that shoots antimatter missiles at them, destroying them completely. "Wow, I'm shocked…" I say. "Hehe, ready to go see the next planet in this solar system?" Eagauti says. "Yeah, which planet are we going to next?" I say. "Planet Brigex, then we'll go to Moryall, then to top it off we'll go to planet Pitingaaka." Eagauti says. "However, planet Pitingaaka is the only uncolonized planet in this star system, so be on your best behavior while we walk around there. It's a sanctuary, so I don't want to see you killing any wildlife." He says cautioningly. "Why would I do that type of stuff unless it's for food!?" I say, shocked. "You would be surprised how many people do that for fun." He says. "Oh for god sakes, that's horrible." I say. "Anyways, let's go!" He says, getting in the spaceship "Okay." I said. "GC-04, prepare to go to planet Brigex!" Eagauti says. "Yes sir!" GC-04 says, in a monotone voice. "We're here!" He says. "Wow, that only took about 1 second!" I say. "Yes, now ready to step out?" Eagauti says. "You bet!" I said. _I can't believe we're on another planet already! This should be fun! _I thought.


	3. Chapter 2 and a half

_?'S POV:_

"Sir?" A spaceship said to me.

"What?" I said. There's not a lot of things to do around here. Everything is just dull, considering that I'm in another dimension, with no planets in my dimension. I like to play games and talk about stuff with my robots. The last time I had a visitor was when Eagauti the Beautiful came here. I gave him something called _The Staff of Life. _I shouldn't really talk about it. And my spaceship is shaped really weirdly too. The reason The Grox is so mean is because they're trying to protect the Staff of Life from being used against them. Hell, why would I give it to them anyways? They're just a bunch of little brats whining and crying about what's going to be 'used against them'. Why would anyone even give it to them? They can just go die in a hole for all I care. It's been 200 years since I've seen Eagauti. Man, I wish I could talk to him soon. It would be so awesome. In fact, it would be great to sum up my 14 trillionth birthday just to see him again. Hell, it'd be so awesome if there were others with him too. Why can't I use the staff of life against The Grox you may ask? Well, for one thing I can't escape my dimension without permission from Spode himself. Another thing is that Spode doesn't allow me to interfere with The Grox, only give the staff of life to beings that enter. I can watch other beings in the galaxy fight against one another, but only in the galaxy. What would be another great birthday present is that I should be able to watch beings from all over the universe, not just this one galaxy.

"There are 4 new visitors to this galaxy that are from another galaxy." The spaceship said. I was really surprised. Just, my god. In fact, I was so surprised it almost gave me a heart attack, though since I'm immortal I didn't have a heart attack. "WHAT?" Is all I said, too surprised to say anything else. "THAT HASN'T HAPPENED IN 9 TRILLION YEARS!" I said. "I know, right? Should I go to them, sir?" "Right away, and tell them that it's Steve!" I said. "Yes sir, Steve." "Please, just call me Sir like you do always."I said. "Yes sir." The spaceship said. "This is going to be really interesting. First time in 9 trillion years… I'll keep a watch on th-"I was suddenly stopped by what they looked like. "What…the…hell… do they have a mutation or something? Oh my god, they're very different from the rest of the galaxy, so no surprise that they come from another galaxy. Let's see what galaxy they come from." I said to myself. "Damn, that's a distant galaxy that is." _This day so far has gone really well. I hope that I get to see them and meet them in person. Wow… _I thought. I then returned to do some math to keep me preoccupied.

"I love doing math… let's see, ah! This type. Now let me write down my formula… a2 + b2 = c2? Nah, too simple… let's try a different one… "


	4. Planet Brigex

_Sonic's POV:_

"Wow, look at all these wildlife on here! They're very unique!" Said Tails. Eagauti just laughed. I looked at him and said "What's up?". "Oh, nothing much, just that you guys are pretty much unique yourselves." "He heh…" I laughed. "Wait… what's this?" I asked curiously, there was a golden mist in the air that clumped together in the shape of a letter. "Oh…my…god… IT'S STEVE!" Eagauti answered, surprised. "Who's Steve?" "He's been my best bud ever since he gave be the Staff of Life." Eagauti said. "Staff of Life? Where have I heard that name before?" Tails asked. "The Staff of Life is in every galaxy, no matter where you're from. And, surprisingly, every galaxy has a hero… and a galactic villain."He answered. "So it doesn't have to be just a galactic hero? Just a hero in general?" I asked "Yes, and that brings me back to your galactic enemy, The Metarex. Say, are they still there?" He asked. "Nope, we defeated them… I guess we must be the heroes." I said. "Haha, you must be right on that one." He answered. Then he suddenly started coughing really hard. "Oh no, not this again…" He said, throwing up. He gone over to his pills and popped one out of a case that said "Daily Immortality Pills" "What happened!?" I said, looking very concerned. "Well, I'm old, very old, so I start to cough and throw up whenever it's time to take my daily immortality pills." Eagauti answered. "How old are you?" I asked, not preparing for the answer. "40…" He started. "Well that's not so ba-"I was interrupted by what he said next. "…BILLION years old." He finished. "Holy… shit…" I said. "I warned you it was going to be a shocker didn't I?" he laughed. "No… you didn't." I said. "Never mind…" He said. "Anyways, go ahead and read your letter!" he finished. "Okay." I said. I opened up the letter, and this time I was prepared for what it had to say.

_Dear Sonic and his friends,_

_I'm Steve. It's been a long time since we had someone from another galaxy enter our galaxy. If you want, you can celebrate this 9 trillion year gap. Eagauti, You, and your friends can have a party at my dimension. I will also give you a share of the Staff of Life, but remember, they only have 42 uses, so be careful with them, and use them wisely. I will be providing with Chaos Cola, snacks, Turkey, some Mobius and Earth food. I will be pleased to meet you there with what I'm going to provide you with. Also, please note that I am Steve. Please don't also forget that I am Steve. Also, be sure to remember that I am Steve._

_Take care, Steve._

"Wait a minute… how does he know about Earth… and how does he know about Mobius and Chaos Cola?" I asked. "Well he can be a shocker sometimes." Eagauti said, looking pretty shocked himself. "He's kind of a weirdo. He keeps on mentioning that he is Steve…" I said, laughing a little bit. "Yeah, he did that when he gave me the Staff of Life. Hehe, it somehow never gets old." Eagauti said, laughing. I noticed a spaceship getting bigger and bigger as it approached Planet Brigex (The planet that we're on.). Eagauti eventually noticed it himself. "Who's that!?" He said. It approached close enough, and Me, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy noticed the symbol on it. It didn't attack, it just landed. "D-D-D-D-D…" Tails began, and the others started to do the same in surprise. "D-D-D-D DOCTOR EGGMAN!?" I said, I couldn't believe it was him, but then I saw a spaceship land beside them. "Yes, and we have a new ally." Eggman said, smiling. "You gotta be kiddi- wait, is that who I think he's with?" "Isn't that, The Grox's spaceship!?" I was really surprised.


End file.
